1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to housings for network taps or other modular electrical or optical components. More specifically, the present invention relates to retractable card guides in such housings for increasing the card guide density or packing ratio.
2. The Relevant Technology
In recent years, it has become increasingly important to have the ability to monitor and analyze the data flow in communication channels between and within networks. Some of these reasons include monitoring the communication channel for certain types of data, identifying and diagnosing network problems, detecting interruptions in the communication channel, detecting degradation in the communication channel, and the like. Thus, network taps, which are systems for tapping into communication lines, have been developed. In general, a network tap is a device that is positioned in-line in a network communication line and enables network analyzers or other devices to have access to a copy of the data transmitted over the communication line. A network tap is typically installed by physically cutting or breaking a network cable and positioning the tap between the two ends of the network cable. Once the tap is installed, network analyzers or other devices can access the network data without having to manipulate the network cable or altering the topology of the network. Moreover, conventional network taps enable access to the network data without disrupting or modifying the network data or the topology of the network.
Systems using conductors composed of metallic materials such as copper or other low resistance metals have generally been relatively easy to monitor and evaluate without great disruption or intrusion into the communication channel since current flows throughout the entire conductor and portions of the conductor can be externally tapped with another conductor attached to the test equipment that bleeds off a negligible amount of test current.
Additionally, optical fibers that transmit light have also been used as a communication channel medium and have proven to be advantageous for the transmission of large amounts of information, both in digital and analog form. Optical fibers, unlike metallic conductors, propagate the information signal in a constrained directional path. Furthermore, the optical signal propagates primarily in a relatively narrow internal portion of the conductor, making non-intrusive external tapping of the fiber impractical. Therefore, in order to monitor data transmitted on an optical fiber, a splitter, also known as a coupler, must be placed in-line with the optical fiber to reflect a portion of the light from the main optical fiber to another optical fiber that can be coupled to a network analyzer or other test equipment.
Existing network taps typically are housed within a module including a faceplate through which various connections may be made. For example, the network tap module may include a set of in-line pass through connections to allow the tap to be positioned in line with the network (e.g. an “in” and “out” connection) in addition to one or more connections which allow a user to tap into the network for analysis purposes. Existing network tap modules also include a connector for receiving power, typically at the rear of the module.
Each network tap module allows the user to tap into the network at one specific location or on one selected cable or communication link between nodes in a network. Often, it is desirable to tap into the network at multiple communication links. To do this, a separate network tap must be inserted into each communication link to be accessed. Multiple taps also facilitate accessing and monitoring multiple channels that carry network data. Because each network tap module must be connected to a power supply, this can result in a system of network tap modules spread throughout a network, each module connected to its own power supply.
It would be advantageous to have a system for conveniently managing and storing a set of network tap modules. Any reduction in the space required for maintaining a set of network tap modules would be beneficial. In addition, such techniques for storing a set of network tap modules would also be applicable to any of a number of different types of electrical and optical cards or modules.